The Drunken Night
by Emmizu
Summary: It's a SasuNaruSaku story.It starts off with a normal day but ends up in confusion when a spikey haired blonde wakes up to two people in his bed. How did that happen? read and find out the scoop! Contains: Mostly NaruSaku & slight SasuNaru.
1. Who's in the bed?

The morning rays were just shining in threw the window, when the blonde woke up.

" Oh… my fucking head feels twice its size, like I got hit by a truck." He whispered.

He was busy rubbing his head when someone moved beside him.

" Huh, who is tha-" O-O

" Sakura?" he asked.

She smiled when she heard her name.

" hm?"

" Huh what did we? When did we? How-" he stopped mid-sentence.

" Shhh… just go back to sleep." She touched his face, then fell back asleep.

He was still blushing when suddenly someone else moved on the other side of them.

- Is there another girl in the bed?-

He turned to see but all he could see was short, spikey raven hair.

- She doesn't look like anyone I know-

He moved some of the hair out of the way to get a closer look but it definetely wasn't what he expected.

In fact, it was wasn't even a girl at all, it was…..

" Sa- Sasuke…" O-o

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning of July 4th

- RING RING RING-

"Ugh… who the fuck would be calling me in the morning?"

He grabbed the phone off the night stand and answered.

" Hello..?"

" Hey Naruto its Sakura!" she exclaimed.

" Oh hey what's up?"

" Uh.. remember your suppose to pick me up in thrity minutes for coffee?" she implied.

" Wait what? That was today?!"

" Yeah.. it was."

" Oh my god okay don't worry I will be there! By the way, what time is it?"

" It's 9:30."

- She sounds pissed, great way to go Naruto- :/

" See you in a bit bye!" he shouted.

" Okay see you soon."

He hang up the phone and shoved the sheets off of him.

-Okay I need to hurry up and get there as soon as possi-

" AHHHH!"

BOOM.

" What the fuck?!" He looked behind him to find Shikamaru sleeping on the floor hugging a lamp.

" Oh shit, I forgot he stayed over cause he was totally hammered last night."

He picked himself off the floor and walked over to him.

" Hey.. Hey! Shikamaru get your lazy ass up and take a shower. I have a date I have to go to."

" Hehehe okay Ino I would love to see your new underwear and bra you bought…" *__*

" Hey! Shikamaru get up your drooling all over the floor!"

He gave Shikamaru a good kick in stomach, which definetely woke him up.

" Dude, I was having the best dream off my life and you ruined it!"

" Go cry to someone who cares. Now come on get up."

" Geez someone is a little cranky this morning."

" Well, I wouldn't be so cranky if I hadn't tripped over your body! Put my lamp back too you freak."

" Ok ok I'm going… You don't have to whine about it." He set the lamp back on the coffee table.

" So is this a date or a friendly date, Naruto?" he asked.

" It's a real date, trust me I'm the one who asked her out for today." Naruto said.

" Oh sounds like fun. What are you doing all day then?"

" I have no idea she said she had it all planned out. So it means less work for me."

" Well… at least we know who wears the pants in your relationship." He said teasingly.

Naruto punched his shoulder.

" Oh shut up. At least I am going out with my dream girl unlike you."

*in a mocking tone*

" Oh Ino take your clothes off show me your bra!"

" Oh really Naruto, I bet you have had plenty of dreams like that about Sakura!"

" So what if I had it doesn't matter. Maybe tonight I will see her na-"

-RING RING RING-

- It's Ino why is she calling me?-

" Hello?"

" Hey Naruto is Shikamaru with you?"

" Yeah he is actually do you wanna talk to him?

" No I was just making sure that's all.. Oh Sakura told me to tell you we will be over there in 5 minutes."

" Wait we? What are you-?"

DIAL TONE

" What's the matter Naruto?"

Naruto was rubbing his face when he said, " Well Ino and Sakura are on their way over here to pick us up."

" What? You mean I have to go on a date with you and Sakura plus Ino?"

" Yepp looks like your dream came true lover boy. Don't make a fool of yourself."

" I could say the same to you, baka."

" Yeah whatever, I'll be in the shower let the girls in when they get here."

" Just get in the shower you smell like ass." Shikamaru said.

Naruto was only in the shower for a few minutes when he heard the door slam and the girls were chatting away like crazy.

- Well I better get out of the shower, if I stay in here any longer Sakura or Ino will come in & kick my ass-

He turned off the water, dried himself off and put on some fresh clean clothes.

" Hey Naruto! Nice to see you again!" exclaimed Ino.

Naruto smiled. " Yeah nice to see you too, Ino." He looked over to see Sakura staring at him and blushing.

" Hey Sakura. What's the matter?" asked Naruto.

She snapped out of it which even made her blush even more. " Oh n- nothing really, just thinking that's all." She said nervously.

" Oh okay, well where are we going to-" He was interrupted when Shikamaru yelled, "Oi Naruto where's the tylenol in here?"

" Uh, its in the pantry next to the ramen I think. I would probably take 2 or 3 if I were you." Yelled Naruto.

" Yeah okay thanks." He took three and dry swallowed them, then took a drink of soda and walked back into the living room.

" So is there any big parties tonight that are worth going to?" asked Shikamaru.

" Hm.. Oh yeah Sasuke is having a HUGE party at his mansion tonight. We should all go tonight, it will be loads of fun." Exclaimed Sakura.

" Oh my god, yeah I forgot his party last year was insane. That's when Tenten lost her v-card to Lee last year." Said Ino.

" Eww what? You mean to tell me Lee already got busy way before me?" Shikamaru said in amazement.

Both girls and Naruto started laughing like crazy. While Shikamaru just blushed and looked away.

" Well you could have lost your v-card by the way you were holding that lamp last night!" teased Naruto.

The girls started laughing again when….

" Shit, Naruto what time is Kakashi's barbaque today?" Sakura asked.

" Oh man I almost forgot! It's around noon and I think it lasts til 3." Said Naruto.

" Okay that's good. Well let's head out and get some coffee, shall we?" smiled Ino.

" Come on grumpy face, you want coffee don't you?" Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand and led him out the door.

" Hey wait up guys!" Naruto yelled after them. He was about out the door when Sakura pulled him back in.

" Wait.. Naruto. Can I ask you something? How do you feel about me?" Sakura was staring straight into Naruto's eyes. The way her emerald eyes glimmered made Naruto stare in amazement.

" Well…?"

Naruto blushed furiously. " I- well you know- I really l-" he stammered.

Her eyes seemed to get more and more green with curiousity. Plus her lips seemed more tempting with every second that passed.

" You can tell me you know that right?" She was getting closer to Naruto's face. He could even smell the watermelon lipgloss on her lips. Every second she got closer and closer. Naruto's heart was basically pounding out of his chest.

Boom..ba-boom… ba-boom ba boom ba boom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter One

Do you like the story so far? :) I thought of this just randomly and wrote it down quickly. It's my first story so be kind to me! xD

Thank you for reading! MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!!!!

( if I have any mistakes in here, can you tell me? Thank you!)


	2. The Sweet Smell of Coffee

Chapter 2: The Sweet Smell of Coffee

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boom…ba boom..ba boom ba boom ba boom.

His heart was racing faster and faster with each passing moment.

" Don't be scared Naruto. I don't bite." Naruto could feel her arms wrapped around his neck. Sakura was so close and her eyes were glimming so bright, she looked perfect.

" Sakura, I lo-"

The world stopped around him. Her lips were so soft. The way she moved them about on his lips made his heart melt.

- This has to be a dream, right? But..it's not.-

He wrapped his arms around her waist. He would take kissing Sakura over ramen anyday. Wait what was he thinking? Kissing over ramen, was he really thinking that? Yes he was. He for _SURE_ wanted Sakura more then ramen.

He pressed her closer to his body and as he did, Sakura wrapped her legs around his body. All Naruto could process was how wonderful it felt to be kissed by his dream girl. A minute or two passed before he gently let her down and their lips slowly drifted apart.

Sakura smiled. " You're a good kisser, Naruto. I like that in a guy."

Naruto blushed slightly and smiled back.

" Now, let's go get some coffee." She grabbed his hand and led him out the door towards where Ino and Shikamaru were arguing about what was the best place to get coffee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat down, girls across from the guys. Shikamaru was drinking his latte when he noticed that Naruto and Sakura were staring at eachother and blushing.

" You know Naruto, what happened to you earlier? You were right behind Ino and I but when I looked back you weren't there. What's up with that?" asked Shikamaru.

Ino looked up towards Sakura waiting for an explanation but Sakura dodged her eyes and looked out the window.

" Come on Naruto. We've been best friends for years but you can't tell me you kissed Sakura?"

Naruto's eyes got wide. " What are you talking about?"

Ino's eyes shot towards Naruto.

" What am I dumb? You think I can't figure out that you've been dead silent since we left your house." Shikamaru said.

Ino stopped looking at Naruto and quickly turned back towards Sakura. " Sakura, is he telling the truth? You actually kissed Naruto without telling me?! I thought you still liked Sasuke!"

Sakura turned around and faced Ino. " So what if I kissed Naruto? I like him a lot okay? Sasuke turned me down years ago, it's all ancient history now."

Sakura was fighting back tears. " You never told me that. I'm so sorry." Ino looked down.

" What are you sorry for? I told you what happened with Sasuke and I is history!" yelled Sakura.

Everyone in the coffee shop looked towards them then quickly turned away. Real tears were now falling down Sakura's face. Naruto stood from his chair and walked over to her.

" What do you want?" Sakura was turned away and wiping away her tears.

Suddenly she felt warm arms around her. She stopped.

" Don't cry. He isn't worth your tears. If you say what happened between you and him really is history then what do you need to cry for?" asked Naruto.

She could feel him breathing on her. Sakura held onto his arms and stared down at the table, her tears stopped. She took a breath and said, " The kiss I gave you was real. You know that right?"

He laughed a little and said, " Of course I know that. Are you okay now?"

" Sure, I guess….thanks. Look Ino I'm so-"

" No stop. I should be sorry, after all those years of teasing you for the big forehead and having a crush on Sasuke." Ino looked at Sakura. " Please forgive me."

" Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I made a fool of myself anyway." Smiled Sakura.

Both girls smiled at eachother. Sakura's phone vibrated.

" Oops sorry I have to take this. I will be right back."

" Excuse me but I was in the middle of something here. What do you want?"

" Well I'm sorry but I wanted to make sure you convinced Naruto into coming to the party tonight."

" Yes he is coming. Look I gotta go see you at the barbaque." She said quickly.

" Fine but remember that we have a deal."

She hung up.

- Geez someone needs to calm down-

Sakura walked back to the table and sat down.

" Who was that Sakura?" asked Naruto.

" Hm? Oh, the phone call was from Kakashi. He just wanted to make sure we were still coming to the barbaque."

" Oh.." Naruto knew something was up by the way she answered the question but he didn't know exactly what it was.

" It's 11:45 right now. Do you think we should head over to Kakashi's place?" asked Shikamaru.

" Well, me and Ino wanted to stop by her place and grab some things before we head out." Sakura said.

" Fine but make it quick I hate being late for parties."

" Oh Shikamaru loosen why don't cha?" Ino slapped his head.

They all headed out the door and walked toward Ino's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Geez what's taking so long. It's already 11:55, I hate being late." frowned Shikamaru.

" Eh. I don't get why girls take forever to get ready but can you stop complaining. I swear sometimes you act like a little crybaby."

Naruto was messing around with his phone when he got a text from Sasuke.

_Hey Naruto. Are you coming to my party tonight?_

_Yeah why im a uninvited or something?_

_No I want you to come. You and Sakura both._

_Uh what do you mean?_

_Nothing don't worry about it. See you the BBQ_

_Okay? Bye._

- Huh that was a little strange. Sasuke has always been like that though.-

" Naruto are you okay?" He felt a chill crawl up his spine. Sakura was running her hand up his back. He turned around.

" Yeah I'm great! Just great!"

- Why is he forcing himself to smile?- Sakura thought to herself.

" Okay. Are you ready to go?"

" Yeah let's go-"

Sakura softly kissed his lips. His heart melted again. Two kisses in one day?! Naruto felt like the luckiest guy in the world. She drifted back and grabbed his hand.

" Okay." She smiled so beautifully.

" Awww! You guys are so cute together!" squealed Ino.

" Hmph. Whatever let's go." Shikamaru headed towards the door followed by Ino. " Wait up Shikamaru!"

Naruto and Sakura walked out, hand in hand, and headed out towards Kakashi's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well another chapter down! ;D What do you think so far?

Aren't Naruto and Sakura adorable! ^////^

I think this story is developing quite nicely. More chapters coming soon!


	3. Lips of Jealously

Chapter 3: Lips of Jealousy

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi-sensai's house is big almost like a mansion. Cherry blossoms trees were planted in the front and a paved stone sidewalk made its way up to the front door. It seemed peaceful. Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Sakura made their way up to the door. Naruto glanced down at the pink haired girl and smirked. She looked up with those famous green eyes and blushed. Naruto quickly looked away and laughed nervously.

Knock Knock Knock.

" Come on! Can someone please open the door?" yelled Ino.

From inside the house, Kakashi was blantey ignoring her calls while talking with Gai-sensai. The rest of Team Gai, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Choji and Hinata were talking and gossiping about eachother. But Sasuke was sitting in the corner with his eyes shut, keeping to himself like always.

" Oh Sasuke can you please let them in?" Kakashi called from the kitchen.

" Ugh..sure." He got up, stretched, walked to the door and opened it.

" FINALLY! Geez what took you so long?" Ino pushed her way by Sasuke, followed by Shikamaru.

Sasuke checked out Ino before looking back at Naruto and Sakura with a displeased look on his face. He noticed that they were holding hands.

" Hmph." He frowned at the site of them and glared at Naruto.

Naruto only smirked and walked past Sasuke. " What are you jealous, teme?"

Sasuke only answered. " No."

" Well you better get use to it. Sakura and I are _dating." _

" Naruto! Knock it off." pleaded Sakura.

" Oh really? Who would have guessed."

" Yepp too bad for you."

" Whatever." Sasuke glared at Naruto but Naruto ignored his icy glare and walked into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura was about to walk inside when Sasuke blocked her and pushed her back outside. He silently closed the door behind them.

" Sasuke! What are you doing?"

" I could ask you the same."

" I have no idea what you're talking about." said Sakura.

" I think you do, Sakura. You're the one rubbing in my face that you and Naruto are together."

Sakura simply smiled. " Oh ho ho. Look at you." She poked his chest. " Your jealous."

" No I'm not." Sasuke just stared down at her with a blank expession.

" Come on. We both like Naruto and you're jealous because I made a move before you."

Sasuke scowled and avoided her eyes. She grabbed his chin and made him look into her eyes.

" Don't ignore me, Sasuke. Quit worrying. Remember we promised we would share him. Didn't we?"

" Yeah.. and how exactly do I do that?" His chin was still in her hand.

" Today at the barbaque, you will need to make a move."She said calmly.

Sasuke looked away and Sakura dropped her hand from his face. He closed his eyes to think.

" How many times did you kiss him?" His eyes were still closed.

" Uh.. two times I think." Sakura said surprised. " Why?"

" Just wondering."

Sakura smiled and then placed her hand on his check. He turned and met her gaze.

" Don't worry you will figure something out." She lightly kissed him on the lips.

After they drifted apart. He opened the door for her and they both walked in.

" I like watermelons." He said from behind her. She turned around surprised by the comment.

" You should wear it more often." smirked Sasuke.

" You pervert." giggled Sakura. They both strolled in to find Naruto arm wrestling with Lee, surrounded by everyone else. Both had sweat dripping down their faces.

" Come on just give up! You know you won't win." Naruto struggled to say.

" Never! I will over come this pain and defeat you!" yelled Lee.

" I don't care who wins! You two have been at it for 10 minutes already. I'm hungry!" whined Ino.

" Uh.. Na.. Naruto-kun. I agree with Ino." Hinata said nervously.

" Heh! I am not giving up until I win!" yelled Naruto.

" Me either!"

Another 5 minutes passed before Lee called it quits and Kakashi-sensai walked in with 3 huge plates full of hot dogs and hamburgers.

" Foods ready! Do you guys wanna eat outside? It's beauiful out." asked Kakashi.

Everyone agreed and marched outside. The backyard was gorgeous. Flowers and trees were everywhere. There was even a pond with fish in it and it smelled like freashly mowed grass.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto and he sat next to Sakura. Naruto's eyes narrowed when Sasuke's hand brushed his right hip. Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's knee and began to eat her hot dog. Naruto watched as Sakura placed the weiner slowly into her mouth. She licked it then took a bite and as Naruto watched he noticed that she was watching him. She swallowed the hot dog.

" Are you okay, Naruto?" Sakura asked innocently.

Gulp. " Huh, yeah just distracted that's all."

" Oh okay." She turned away and went back to eating her hot dog again. Naruto noticed someone was watching them. He turned around to see Sasuke glaring at Sakura. Naruto didn't know why he looked at her like that. It was weird, like he was mad and jealous at the same time. Sasuke's fists clenched along with his teeth. He didn't even notice that Naruto was staring at him.

" Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto carefully asked.

Sasuke quickly loosened up. His icy glare melted when his eyes met Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

" Nothing."

" Oh, you seem…tense."

" Oh your worried about me, huh? That's strange I thought you hated me." teased Sasuke.

Naruto's cheeks quickly turned red with embarrassment. " No! I wasn't worried and your right I do hate you."

" You could have fooled me."

Naruto's blush redden even more. " Shut up Jerk." Sasuke smiled and turned away happily. Suddenly he remembered what Sakura told me before, " You need to make the first move."

- She's right. But when should I do it? What if I can't find the perfect moment. This is frustrating. I bet this wasn't hard for Sakura. Damn it.-

Naruto lazily got up. " I'll be back. I gotta go to the bathroom."

Perfect. Sasuke grinned. Sakura looked at him confused. – Why is he smiling? Wait he wouldn't!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Then he undid is pants and let the river flow.

" Man this feels good. I thought I was gonna lose it when Sakura basically gave that hot dog a blow job." Naruto whispered to himself. After he was done he zipped his pants and was washing his hands when he heard a knock at the door. " I'll be out in a second!" The knocking got more persistant. " Hello!? I said I'll be out in a second! Geez.." The knocking stopped.

-Weird, I wonder who that was. Probably Kiba.-

He was drying his hands when the door opened slowly but revealing no one. " Hello is anyone there?" He could feel sweat starting to form. He hated being alone sometimes. " Hello?"

Sasuke casually walked in, he closed and locked the door behind him.

" Excuse me but what are you doing? Couldn't you have waited instead of braking in?" asked Naruto.

" No this couldn't wait." Something was wrong. Naruto felt trapped and Sasuke was slowly starting to walk towards him and not in a friendly way. " Uh the toilet is over there." He pointed to where it was but Sasuke didn't flinch, he just kept getting closer. Naruto was so confused. Why is his best friend looking at him like that and grinning?

Sasuke had Naruto pinned up to the wall. He had no where to run. Sasuke swore he could hear Naruto's heart beating out of his chest. Perfect. This was his moment to shine. He slammed his hand on the wall. Naruto could feel him breathing on his skin. He was frozen, his hands went limp. Sasuke placed his free hand under Naruto's jacket and shirt. He was feeling Naruto's abs and boy did they feel good.

" What's the matter, Naruto?"

" Ahhhhhhhaha…" Naruto didn't know what to do say. His cheecks were tainted red. Sasuke's warm hands felt good on his body. Shivers ran down his spine every second, which made Sasuke grin with pleasure. Now he was shaking.

" Naruto don't worry. You practiced how to kiss today with Sakura, didn't you?"

" How- How did you know that?" He stammered. He lost feeling in this legs next.

He never answered. Sasuke's grin just got bigger with each passing moment. Sasuke licked his lips and started kissing his neck. Naruto bit his bottom lip. Why couldn't he stop him? Why did he let him start touching his body. He honestly didn't know why. It felt good for some reason. Did he seriously like Sakura and Sasuke both?! Sasuke stopped. He looked into ocean blue eyes.

" Are you okay now?" Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke forced Naruto towards him and both their lips met. They were making out. Naruto couldn't help himself but keep kissing him. Sasuke knew what he wanted and he got it. Naruto finally got the nerve and pushed Sasuke back. He has breathing hard.

" Why did you push me away?" Sasuke said between gasps for air.

" Why did you think teme?! You just fuckin raped me!" Naruto struggled to yell.

" You didn't refuse now did you?" smirked Sasuke.

Naruto stopped dead in tracks. He was still breathing hard. He was right. He never turned him down and he never told him to stop. What about Sakura? Won't she be angry with him? Today was turning into the crazyiest days _ever_. Sasuke lightly kissed him, Naruto blushed.

" Don't worry. Sakura won't mind."

" Wait. What do you mean by th-" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and led him out of the bathroom but let go when they rejoined the party. They both sat down. Silent. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

- He must have finally made his first move. Naruto's dead silent. I wonder what happened.-

Everyone slowly started leaving. Sasuke's party was slowly drawing closer. People were excited and wanted to get ready for one crazy night.

" I'll see you at the party tonight." Sasuke said to both Naruto and Sakura. They walked out silent.

" Are you sure we should go to that party tonight, Sakura?"

She gazed up at him surprised. " Huh? Yes of course I think we should go to the party. Why?"

" Uh.. No reason really. It's just Sasuke kissed me in the bathroom earlier." Naruto said nervously.

Naruto flinched waiting for her to deck him but it never came. " Sakura-"

She laughed slightly. " Oh so how was it? Were you nervous?"

He was stunned. What the hell is going on? Nothing is making sense today.

" What?"

" Don't be scared to tell me the details. I don't mind."

" Sakura. Seriously what is going on? I'm so confused."

She was startled. " You mean he never told you?"

" Told me what?"

She stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest. Naruto's eyes met her emerald green eyes.

" Sasuke and I are both in love with you, Naruto."

" But I thought you hated Sasuke."

" Well not anymore. I got over it. We got over it."

Naruto was completely shocked. Sakura loved me and Sasuke. Sasuke loved Sakura and me. But did he love both Sakura and Sasuke? It was hard for him to tell.

Sakura waited for him to respond back to her. He never did. He was turning pale.

" Naruto, please say something." Sakura pleaded.

He looked down at her. She looked like she was in pain. Narto hated seeing her like that.

" I think I love you both too." He smiled finally. Sakura sighed with relief. Everything seems to be turning out just great. Team 7 was actually starting to bond again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AWWW! How cute!

I love team 7 x3

Did you love the sasunaru moment? :D I did! ;3

I have 2 more chapters of this lovely story left.

BTW~ thank you to all the people that have reviewed this story so far! :D you make me one happy girl!

Cookies for all~! ;D


	4. Dirty Dancing

Chapter 4: Dirty Dancing

Sorry it took so long for this chapter I was having a little trouble with what I wanted to write. But I finally got an idea after listening to a dirty song hence the name x'D so enjoy!

----------------------------------------

The party was crazy first of all. People were all over each other it didn't matter who you were something bad and dirty was going to or bound to happen to you. Naruto was just sitting against the wall hoping to avoid anything to do with Sakura and Sasuke. Yeah sure he liked them both but really he wasn't sure with the whole "let's share Naruto" thing. Seriously he was more scared then pleased with the situation he was stuck in. They both wanted him and they both wanted to make each other jealous no matter what.

- I really hope I don't run into them. I so don't want something bad to happen to me.-

More and more people started walking in and crowding his view of the party. He started becoming more nervous. Suddenly a hand groped his ass.

"Ahhhh…hahaha." He turned around to find Sakura's emerald eyes beaming up at him. She looked rather excited to find him.

"Were you hiding from me?" She ran her hand down his chest making him squirm. Her smile was mischievous and deadly.

"Uh no I wasn't. I was just…. looking for you."

"Oh really? So you thought I would be hiding in a corner?" Her hand barely graced his manhood. He jumped a little from the gesture.

"Uhh it was the first place I looked for yo-" mmph. She quickly grabbed him and pulled him closer making their lips crash together. She drifted back blushing slightly.

"So… do you want to dance?" Sakura purred.

"Sure. If you want to." Naruto laughed nervously before being pulled to the middle of the dance floor, which was Sasuke's _huge_ living room.

The song quickly changed from a slow dance to a dirty song.

_You can, be my, be my, my private dancer girl..  
You can, be my, be my, my private dancer girl..  
Could you, be my, be my, my private dancer girl..  
My private dancer girl, my private dancer girl.._  
_You got a question, girl I got the answer.. (Yeah)  
You can be my private dancer.. (Yeah)  
You can be my private dancer..  
(Now) you, you can by my, you can be my private.._

Sakura quickly turned Naruto around, who was still dazed by her kiss, and started grinding on him. Naruto face went bright red. She smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt like everyone was watching him and they probably were by the way Sakura was dancing. Then his eyes wandered around the room, Shikamaru was _definitely _watching the sick pervert. Then he noticed a set of charcoal eyes on him. Sasuke was sitting on the couch surrounded by Karin and Ino. He was glaring at them both.

_Walk in the spot, lookin` fly, at the corner of my eye, see a shorty tryna look my way..  
She knows what it is, and she knows who I am so I don`t got much to say..  
She tries to leave her man but he grabs her hand and he screams out somethin` like hey, hey, hey..  
(Bring it back)_

Sakura looked up to see what Naruto was staring at. She smiled proudly at Sasuke, who then got up and left the room smoldering. Once he was gone she rubbed her ass hard against Naruto's manhood. He let out a soft moan and brought Sakura closer.

_Now I`m feelin` real good talkin` bout time she`s on me grindin` tryna get low..  
Got bottles everywhere, but somethin` in the air, let`s make the world go slow..  
And how you put it on me make me wanna scream out whoa, whoa, whoa..  
(Bring it back)_

-God damn it. She sure is making a scene around here. Where did this side of Sakura come from its kind of scary. But… I _really _like it.-

Sakura started getting lower on him now but she was still guiding his hips. He never danced in his life that's why he was scared at first. But the way she danced and rubbed her ass against him, made him harden a bit.

_Got shorty by my side headed to the ride em, like let`s get this started..  
Cause you know what`s on my mind, girl I`m being honest.. (Yeah)  
I`m in love with how you move your body, hey, hey..  
You got a question baby;_

She was coming back up and turned around to face him. Naruto's cheeks had a red tint to them. She smiled her famous mischievous smile again and this time grabbed his manhood and moaned. So to shut him up, she smashed her lips into Naruto's silencing him. She licked his bottom lip asking permission to enter. He opened his mouth willingly and felt her tongue crashing into his. He had no idea what to do so he let Sakura lead the way. She tasted like watermelon and wintermint gum. Her hands wrapped around Naruto's neck while his hands made their way down and up her shirt. The warmth of his hands made her shiver slightly. The song ended and they separated after they heard snickering coming from the people around them. She pushed him back a little and was blushing glaring at them especially at Shikamaru who was on the floor by now. Naruto rubbed the back of his head wondering what the hell he just did then he looked at the rest of room.

-Shit. Did they really see _everything_? Great. This will be the gossip around town for weeks.-

Shikamaru was laughing hysterically on the ground. " I can't believe this! I should have caught this on camera!" He said between gasps for air.

Sakura swiftly kicked him in the stomach making him lose his breath and gasping for air. "Hmph. You totally deserved it you pervert. Why don't you quit watching us and go play with your sex toys." She grabbed Naruto's hand dragging him into the dining room next door.

"I'm sorry about that I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to make you feel so… weird. I think it was from being so close to… you." She sounded sincere.

He just looked down into her eyes, searching for what to say next. "It's fine seriously. I didn't really know what was going on. I… just acted on pure instinct." Sakura looked down. "But I really did like it. It was… nice." She looked back up and blushed.

"Good. I knew you liked it." She recovered quickly, unzipping Naruto's orange and black jacket. "And plus you looked like you were about to have a stroke in there."

He grabbed her hand. "Uhh.. what are you doing?"

Sakura completely ignored his question. "Met me upstairs, the second room on the right." She started to leave the room but stopped at the doorway. "And don't you dare be late either." She winked and left. Naruto stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape, completely shocked.

-Does she want me to..? Oh god. I guess I should go huh? Who knows what would happen if I didn't show up.-

---------------------------------------------

Naruto made his way up the stairs, breathing in and out to calm himself down. One. Two. Here it is. He stared at door, his hand on the knob.

-I really don't know if I can do this. How the hell does it work anyway? I have never done this in my life! Oh god. Don't hyperventilate now Naruto. You can do this. Just go in and go with the flow.-

He took another deep breath and turned the knob. It was dark in the room so he turned the light on. Nobody was there. Why did the room look familiar? Oh well he thought. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. He waited another couple of minutes before leaning back on the pillows. Slowly his eyes started drifting into sleep, he tried keeping awake but he was so drowsy. His eyes finally won the battle and he went to sleep.

The next thing Naruto knew he felt someone crawl onto the bed and sit on top of him. He lazily opened one of his eyes wondering who the hell was in the room.

"Sakura?" She giggled upon hearing her name. She leaned closer and stopped next to his ear.

"I'm glad you can listen to directions. And now you get a prize for good behavior." Sakura purred into his ear and leaned back. She cupped her hands around his face running her fingers across his whisker like lines on his face.

"Ready?"

He shivered in response.

------------------------------

Mwuahahaha! Cliffhanger! I feel so evil now D

Lol ok enough with that ;D Well as you can see that song really inspired this chapter. Good thing I listened to it, right? Like I said before sorry for the late update! But I'm back!

Did I ever tell you guys… that I love Sakura on top and Naruto on bottom. I don't know why but it's totally hot if I say so myself. Agree? Thank you for all the favs, alerts and subbs it means a lot to me! One more chapter! What will happen next? Who knows! Lol

Btw I love this chapter!! x'D

I also dedicate this chapter to Ravens Black Rose! You make my day every time you review. :D

And don't worry I read all reviews! I love them too! lol


	5. Oh HOT Damn

Chapter 5: Oh **HOT **damn.

Sakura couldn't help but be turned on by Naruto's response to her question. Smiling devilishly, she moved her hands down his chest watching as his body tremble underneath her.

"Nar-u-to… don't worry this will be fun." She reached for the zipper on her red shirt and started pulling it down. Naruto's eyes widened as his heart was pounding out of his chest. Sakura stopped just enough to show some of her cleavage. A light pink bra was poking out. He felt a sudden urge to pull her shirt down more. Sakura was giggling on top of him noticing sweat on his forehead and a light blush when she suddenly felt something pulsing behind her. She turned around and noticed his erection forming. She squealed with excitement and turned back towards him.

"Oh ho ho. I think someone is a little excited."

Naruto nodded his head slowly biting his bottom lip with his eyes were slammed shut. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Sakura grabbed his hand and placed it above her breasts waiting for another response from him. His eyes flew open darting towards his hand. The rosette smiled raising an eyebrow. His hand trembled underneath her grip and he quickly got out of it.

"I can't… do this, Sakura-chan."

"What..? Why not?"

"You're drunk and you could regret doing this later on."

"Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about, Baka."

Naruto stared the other way avoiding her gaze. Sakura growled lightly and moved closer to his face. Suddenly the blonde's mouth was caught in her's. Her tongue playfully glided into his mouth smacking against his own tongue. His eyes slowly closed caught in her trance. He finally kissed her back and allowed her to explore his mouth fully. Damn did he love the taste of watermelons even more. She tangled her fingers in his spiky hair and his hands flowed down her backside.

If the girl wanted him to give in now she would have to do something daring and boy did she take her chance once she found it. Sakura broke the make out short and led a trail of kisses up his jawline and murmuring short and sweet compliments to him. The blonde currently was trying to catch his breath and hold his will against her actions. But that all went downhill when she found his ear and began sucking and nipping at it.

"Sakura…" Instead of sounding like pleasure the way he said her name sounded more as a whine.

"Naruto…" The pinkette mocked him and then grabbed his cheeks in her palms kissing each of his whisker like marks on his cheeks. "I've waited so long for you." Saying this she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I just don't want you to regret _this_."

"You are such an idiot. I think you are the only one in this room who is having a problem with it." Her answer was blunt but correct.

He looked down ashamed but lifted his head up to kiss her collarbone. "I should get over my fear, huh?" Sakura fell back leading him to look over her.

"Is that even a question?" She ripped his shirt off and discarded it on the ground. Mesmerized by his tan sculpted body she ran her fingers down his chest. "I love it."

Naruto only smirked, "That's good. Now that I'm starting to lose clothes you should too," as his hand reached for the zipper on her shirt she slapped it away and undid it herself sending it to the floor also. "Nuh uh. That's not fair."

"What do you mean?" He lifted her upper body then from behind he seized her bra clip and undid it. Just when he was about to throw it to the floor, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck tightly not letting him get his way. "No please don't."

"But Sakura- chan," He looked down at her pleading face and saw the small tears collecting at the corner of her eyes. Naruto wasn't having it though. "I'm not gonna listen. If I lose clothing so do you." His voice was stern and he didn't even use her pet name, Sakura- chan.

Letting her fear melt away, Sakura loosened her grip around his neck and let the pink bra fall in their laps. He grabbed it, threw it to the floor and went back to kissing Sakura on her jawline and all the way down to her collarbone. He wasn't going to bother her breasts yet. Naruto only wanted her to give them up to him and actually be comfortable with it.

Sakura pulled away and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I need to breathe." Letting her catch her breath, Naruto began rubbing her back with his calloused hands trying to comfort her. "I told you we don't have to do this." He murmured quietly into her hair. "We can stop now if you want."

She shook her head. There was no way she wanted to stop not now. Not when they already have gotten this far. The rosette just had to calm her nerves too. Naruto felt her squeeze him tighter along with this action her breasts pressed up against his chest. He always liked her chest even though he would never tell her that out loud. When he would always be around the guys the topic of chests would always seem to come out. The most popular ones would be either Hinata or Ino's since to all the others, those two had the most perfect breasts. Naruto had to disagree though. He always liked ones that were smaller than theirs; big breasts were sort of a turn off for him. That's probably one of the major reasons why he was attracted to her outer beauty. The inner beauty was the most important though.

Disrupting the blonde's thought process was Sakura moving her lips along his neck again and leading up to his lips. She pressed them against his making him jump a little since he was so deep in thought. Sakura's lips lingered close to Naruto's. "What were you thinking about so hard?"

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." He whispered back huskily. Sakura kissed him again only it was harder and more lustful. Between breaths Naruto tried to calm her down because it seemed like she was trying to slow down the process of what was going to happen. She broke the make out session short, again. The rosette backed up not noticing that, now, she was bearing all of her chest towards her blonde companion.

He hesitantly reached a hand towards her left breast and cupped it. A furious Sakura snapped her head towards the boy ready to smack him. That was until she saw his eyes. They were different somehow not stone cold like Sasuke's or bored and lifeless like Shikamaru's. His ocean blue eyes were curious and thoughtful. This time he squeezed it and received a breathy moan from her.

The next thing both of them knew Sakura was on bottom while Naruto straddled her hips with his mouth covering her left nipple. "Naruto!" It came out as a shrill as he switched to the other needy breast. Once Naruto stopped he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"That was amazing, Naruto." She finally managed to huff out.

He smiled against her skin. "You're very welcome. I liked it too."

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"There is something I have always wanted to try…" He could sense the nervous tone in her voice.

"And what would that happen to be?" The smile from his face, unfortunately, disappeared.

"I have secretly always wanted to give a hand job… to someone." Sweat formed on her skin as the room seemed to be getting hotter waiting for his response.

"Seriously?" He gave her a confused look.

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't serious!"

"Well if you want to that would be great! It's sort of boring doing it all by myself." He raised an eyebrow and smiled his trademark grin.

A light blush formed on her cheeks as she covered her chest in embarrassment.

He removed himself from the top of her body and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "So do you want to use lotion or no lotion?"

"Umm… lotion?"

"So you do know how guys like it. Hang on a second." He reached his hand out towards the nightstand next to the bed and opened one of the drawers. It took a few moments before he came across the very thing he was looking for. "Found it." The blonde took it out and tossed it towards the girl.

She caught it and stared down at the bottle. "How did you know lotion would be in there?"

Naruto returned back to his original spot and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh it was just a hunch." He said laughing nervously.

Her eyes narrowed. "You've spent too much time with Jiraya." She noticed Naruto patting a seat right next to him. She was suspicious at first but nonetheless she sighed and sat exactly next to him.

"Well?" He cocked his head to the side waiting patiently.

"I've never done this before." She admitted quietly.

He nodded not wasting anytime in explaining the situation. "First of all, I need to lower my boxers while you get your hands all lobed up. After that you put your hand like this." He cupped her hand and showed her the way to move her hand up and down on the erection. "It's pretty simple, right? Also if you do it right something just might come out."

Oh god was he talking about cum? Ino told her that stuff could be nasty and musty. He laughed at her disgusted face and then proceeded to lowering his boxers showing off his rather large and hardened member. Instantly, Sakura's face turned red as a tomato.

"Better get going, Sakura- chan." He whispered into her hair.

She prepared her hand with the lotion and gently cupped his penis. Then she heard his voice whisper another request. "Hold onto it a little tighter."

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

"Okay." Sakura moved her hand up and down just like he suggested making sure she kept the tightness of her hand. It was an odd and unfamiliar feeling touching something like that. It would pulsate right underneath her hand and sometimes she swore that it twitched too.

Naruto was completely relaxed. Even though he didn't like the pace his partner was going at, it was her first time so he had to let her get use to it. Sakura looked up at his face and saw his eyes were hazy and distant.

"Naruto?"

"Yes." He hummed out.

"Am I doing okay? I mean does it feel good?" She melted to the side of his body trying to get comfortable. He wrapped his arm behind her bringing her even closer and let out a long sigh.

"Hell yeah, it feels _so_ good." The blonde smiled down at her, calming her nerves. "But… can you go faster?"

"Oh yeah sure." She giggled softly. "I sort of thought you would ask that." Almost immediately her pace began to pick up. Naruto's fists clenched together as he started breathing heavily.

_Sakura- chan is so good at this. I wonder what it would be like if she gave me a blow job. _

"So…" He panted out. "Have you ever wanted to do a bl-"

Sakura cut him off. "I'm not gonna give you a blow job on our first night together, Baka."

"Fine."

The rosette's pace picked up even faster once she saw his pouty face out of the corner of her eyes. She was pissed to say the least and plus she wanted to know why he hadn't came yet. Then it all happened at once. Cum came spurting out of the tip of the erection all over her right hand. His body fell back into the bed and watched as the girl studied her hand that was completely covered.

"Well aren't you going to clean up your hand?" He smiled devilishly waiting for her response.

She looked at him then back at her dripping hand. He was getting impatient was she knew it so she took a chance and licked her hand. It actually wasn't too bad so she continued licking until her whole hand was clean. Naruto heard her swallow it all and saw her smile in contempt. He noticed some left over cum that had gotten on her nose and leaned forward licking it off. Her face, instantly, got hot from the contact. The blonde noticed and kissed her directly on the lips. Sakura took the chance to deepen the kiss and began rubbing his penis making him groan.

"You're not very nice but neither am I." Saying that he groped one of Sakura's breasts earning a moan from her.

The rosette fell back onto the bed leading Naruto down with her. "Naruto, I don't my hand job helped your friend down here." She touched it softly making him groan again. "So maybe you should use me instead."

The blonde's eyes almost fell out of his head from the suggestion. "R- Really? You mean it, Sakura- chan?"

Her emerald eyes met his sky blue ones. "Yes please."

"It's gonna hurt I hope you know." He mumbled.

"I know Naruto but I really want this. I want you." She leaned up kissing him on both cheeks.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled excitedly. He positioned himself near her entrance and reached for her thong. It was extremely wet which meant that the girl below him really did want him. Smiling to himself he threw the undergarment to the floor. Just as he was about to enter her, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her legs giving him more than enough room. Naruto didn't wait to calm his nerves. Slowly he entered her and flinched when the rosette began digging her nails into his back. Then he bumped into her hymn, the blonde remembered Jiraya talking about them once but he didn't really care to listen that hard at the time. All he remembered was he had to pull back and let it fly.

Naruto braced himself and so did Sakura. She cried out as soon as he broke through the barrier and the boy gently kissed her neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her skin.

They waited a few minutes so Sakura could get use to his size before continuing their rendezvous. The sound of smacking skin was only heard throughout the room along with heavy breathing and moaning.

"Sakura… I'm about to come." He said between breathes.

"I know I am too." He felt her walls begin to tighten. "Please pull it out. We didn't exactly use a condom."

He understood completely and pulled out. As he came all over the bottom half of her body and watched as Sakura came too. He smiled thinking about the one day when they would actually come together and make something truly beautiful.

"Naruto…" She got up on her elbows not giving him a chance to answer she gave him a kiss full of passion and lust. "Thank you." She smiled showing off her elegance.

"So are you ready for round two?" Naruto asked quietly.

"If you want to I will."

"Good but first…" He bent his face down to her entrance. "Let's clean you up, shall we?" He flicked his tongue out and began cleaning her entrance. Sakura moaned his name out occasionally and grabbed onto his hair pulling it. Suddenly she came right into his mouth the sudden liquid caught him off guard but he happily swallowed all of it. Sakura was completely embarrassed but started laughing when Naruto's head came back into view with some cum on his nose and cheeks.

"Here let me get that for you." Despite the fact that she was completely worn out she managed to reach his face and with her hand she cleaned off the remaining cum. After that she collapsed onto the bed with Naruto right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her body as close as he could to his.

"Finally you two are done." The pair lifted their heads surprised by who they saw.

"Sasuke- kun!" Sakura screamed out. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I came to go to bed because everyone is either passed out or having sex in another room." He closed the door behind and walked into his closet to change. Immediately Naruto threw on his boxers and Sakura put back on her thong. The blonde handed her his shirt and she took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Sasuke came back out in his boxers and a white shirt. "Scoot over I'm going to bed."

"What?" Naruto yelled out. "There is no way I'm staying in the same bed as you!"

"Sorry Naruto but I don't think you should go home when you're drunk."

"I don't care if I had a couple drinks! There is no way I am staying in the same bed as you!" Right as Naruto was getting out of bed Sakura grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed.

"You're staying right here Uzumaki Naruto! Now get to bed!"

Naruto felt defeated. There was nothing he could do to quell the two lovers of their jealousy. Plus it was true he was way too tired to be walking around especially since he just had sex with the girl of his dreams.

"Alright." He crawled back into bed even though he had to be in the middle of the two, he didn't mind. Just as he was about to close his eyes, Sasuke called out to him.

"So do I get you tomorrow?" Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Uh sure, Teme." He got no other response from the raven haired boy. Soon his eyes began to close and his mind went blank letting him go to sleep, peacefully.

…

_Present Time:_

"Oh my god. I can't believe that all happened." The blonde rubbed his head finally feeling the effects of his hangover. "I really need to keep them away from ripping each other apart. How stupid."

"It's not stupid, Naruto." Sakura cuddled up to the boy. "We love you."

"I know you do." He kissed her forehead.

Sasuke's voice chimed in. "Also I better be getting my time with you tonight."

Naruto closed his eyes laughing. Love had a weird way of showing up when you least expect it. Especially on those drunken nights when you do crazy things with crazy people. Yeah life was going to get interesting and he couldn't wait.

…..

Well this story is finally complete. This chapter was super long! I got carried away a little bit. My writing has changed quite a bit from when I first started this story so forgive me. XD Also I'm sorry if the lemon was strange? Haha, it was my first lemon ever and I wanted it to be different than others I have seen on here because usually it's like sexy and beautiful but not this one! They were drunk and really didn't comprehend what was going on completely. So thank you for all the reviews, favs and subs it meant a lot since it was my first story ever!

Hope you continue to follow me!

Please Review!


End file.
